Friendship, Purging, and Truest Power
by Shin H. Vega
Summary: The Sinful Cardinals threaten the universe with their power, but who will save the day? The dexholder's kids of course! What will these eight children have to sacrifice to save the world, and what feelings for one another will they find along the way?
1. Prologue: Birth of Wulf and Amber

_**These next few chapters will be short and sweet, so bear with me.**_

_**Red**_

"How's life being married, Green?" I asked through the phone.

"It's interesting. Blue is just off the wall, with her parents and the baby, and trying to find a job." He sighed.

"You two just need to get back in bed." I snickered.

I could almost hear his face turn red on the other end, wether or not that was possible. "Shut up, you sick bastard."

We shared a laugh. It had been a few months since Green and Blue got married, and it had been a two years since the Cardinals went to sleep. We are currently preparing for their return. Yellow and I are with child, and she is due anytime this week. Blue is pregnant too, but it will be a couple months before they have their child.

"Did Gold tell you the news?" Green asked me.

"Did he propose?"

"Yep. He put the ring on the end of his cue stick. Poor guy, he almost flung it in the fountain at the park they were in before she could say yes." Green laughed.

"That's hilarious! How are Ruby and Sapphire?"

"They still bicker, but they love one another. They asked Emerald if they could use him to practice for the baby they're planning on in a year, with hilarious results." He chuckled.

"You've really lightened up. By the way, Black has been doing good. The training on Mt. Silver really helped. The only thing is that he was more obnoxious than Gold." I said nervously.

"Wow." He deadpanned.

I heard Yellow calling me in the living room downstairs, and she sounded worried.

"I gotta go, I think Yellow needs something."

"Kay, bye."

I hung up the phone and ran downstairs to see Yellow clutching her bloated stomach painfully. She was dripping sweat, and groaning.

"What's wrong?" I cried.

"It's coming..." She squeaked.

"Let's go, then! I'll drive!" I said as I grabbed the keys and led her out the door.

I raced to start the car, and Yellow carefully hopped in. The car started quickly, and we begun to quickly move towards our goal, the hospital.

"Calm down, dear. Just relax." I told her.

"You're not the one with a baby in you!" She cried.

"I know, I know! Just remain calm, everything will be fine."

We rounded a corner, just as some idiot pulled out in front of me. I cursed loudly, but managed to speed out of the way. He flipped me off as we passed him.

"Dumbass." I mumbled.

"Red, we're gonna have kids, what have I told you about cussing?" Yellow warned.

"I know, don't cuss around kids, I know!" I said.

We managed to make it to the hospital, where some nurses took Yellow to the back room on a wheelchair.

"What room is she in?" I asked the nurse.

"Two hundred." She smiled.

I raced to the third floor, tripping once on the way. I reached in my pocket to get my Pokegear, and texted everyone "Im gonna be a daddy! :)))."

I reached the room, and was stopped by a nurse.

"Is she dilating yet?" I asked.

"A little, but it may be a while before she gives birth. You guys got here in good time." She smiled.

"Yeah, super-dad to the rescue." I chuckled.

"Aren't you Champion Red Rosso?" She asked.

"Yep. The one and only."

"Omigosh! That's Yellow right? I've heard about you guys! Do you know what you're gonna name your baby?"

"Not sure. We just wanted to be surprised." I said.

"Wonderful. Do you want to see her?"

"Please."

"Just stay on the bench, and change into this." She held up one of those sterile hospital type clothes.

"Thanks!" I waved.

I walked slowly into the bathroom to change. The wallpaper was a nice floral pattern, with a brownish tint. I began to change until I heard the bathroom door open, and someone approach one of the urinals. I slipped the gown on as a steady stream of pee could be heard, and the one peeing sighed gratefully.

I walked out of the stall, only to turn and see a familiar face. His grey attire and black fedora were familiar, but I couldn't figure out his face.

"Red! It's good to see you!" He beamed.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember..." I said nervously.

"I'm Grey! I heard you and Yellow were gonna have a child, so I wanted to race over here to see it! I heard Blue's pregnant too, no?" He asked.

"Oh yeah! It's been a while!" I outstretched my hand for a handshake, and he accepted. "I just had to get changed is all."

"Wonderful! Are your friends coming?" He asked.

"I texted them, they should come soon." I said.

We continued to walk down the hall, chatting all the while. I filled him in on these past year, and how we have all come together.

"That's great, Red. So you all live in close proximity now?" He asked.

"Yep. We gotta be ready for the evil." I said.

"Good. Let me know when the child is born. I'm going to take my leave." He chuckled, going out the door.

I was quickly approached by a nurse. "Are you Red?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Your wife will have her children soon, so please come to the room. She's expecting you."

"Wait...did you say 'children'? I thought I had a child."

"Your going to have twins, Mr. Rosso!" She smiled.

I nearly fainted. "T-twins?"

"Yep. A boy and a girl!"

"Whew. That makes Yellow and I both happier! Lead the way!"

We finally made it to the room, and my poor wife was laying on a hospital bed, all stretched out, waiting for the children to come.

"Her contractions are getting more powerful, Doctor Cureton." A worried nurse said.

"Start giving her instructions, then. I don't want to do a C-section." The doctor ordered, then turned to me. He was about six feet tall, slightly plump, and had dark, dark short hair. His glasses were square shaped, and he had a short dark beard that connected to his sideburns.

"Hi! I'm Doctor Cureton, Yellow's physician. I'll be delivering your children today, so why don't you just take a seat on the cushion under the window then, and we'll take care of the rest." He smiled.

I did just that, and as I sat down, Yellow looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm in a lot of pain, but it's worth it to see our children, Red." She said quietly.

"I agree. Conserve your energy, though." I said sweetly.

"Alright, Yellow. Just give me a big push, okay?" The doctor asked. Yellow responded with a huge grunt, and a loud scream. I got a text as she did, it was Crys. It read "We're all on our way! Can't wait! ;)."

"Can you give me another push?" The doctor said.

Yellow screamed again, this time, letting out a foul curse.

"Yellow! When did you learn to curse like that?" I cried.

She didn't respond, but only screamed a second time. She probably learned it from me.

"I see a head, and it's covered in black hair!" The doctor cheered.

Out came a little form, about the size of an average baby. It had dark black and long hair, even for a baby.

"Go clean it up. We got one more!" The doctor said excitedly.

"I'm gonna go see if our friends are here!" I told them.

The doc nodded as I left the room. I was immediately met by the rest of my friends, save for the gang from Unova and Emerald.

"Are they here yet?" Gold asked worriedly.

"One is." I smiled.

"One?" Lyra asked quizzically.

"We got twins!" I said excitedly.

Everyone's reaction was different. Lyra and Crys began to jump up and down a squeal. Silver and Gold high-fived me. Ruby and Sapphire gave me a big hug, and Green shook my hand while Blue bubbled on.

"This is so great! Fabio will have two friends to play with!" She squealed.

"For the last time, we're not naming him Fabio!" Green said, annoyed. Blue just looked away coyly.

I heard Yellow give another mighty scream.

"I gotta get back in there, we'll let you in in a while."

They all waved and headed down the hall. I raced in to see Yellow smiling, the nurses tending to her, and the doctor holding two lumps in his hands, one blue and the other pink.

"Congratulations! You have a healthy pair of twins!" The doctor cheered.

"May I have them?" I asked, arms out.

He handed them to me, and I took a seat on the bench. The one in pink had dark black hair, like me. The other had pretty blonde hair, like Yellow. Yellow and I had been talking about names a lot, and we had some choices picked out. But now that I see my kids in person, I have a new name picked out.

I walked to Yellow, whose eyes were closed, but I could tell she was awake.

"What do you wanna name them?" I asked.

"I get to name the boy, give him here." She said sweetly.

"You know, I wanna name her Amber. That was my mother's name, and she's smiling like my mother used to."

"Well...I had another Uncle named Wulf." Yellow said.

"Really?"

"Yep. He was a great explorer, and he'd always take me fishing and adventuring. He taught me the importance of people and Pokemon, and how they live in harmony. He died when I was seven, and left me in the care of Uncle Wilton." She explained.

"I'm sorry, Yellow. But I think that's an excellent name, don't you agree guys?"

As I spoke, the room was quickly filled with our friends, who most had wondrous looks on their faces. I saw Lyra move towards me, and move the cloth back on little Amber's bundle. She cooed as Lyra touched her face gently.

"What's her name?" She asked innocently.

"Amber. The boy that Yellow's holding is Wulf." I said.

"That's so cute!" She squealed.

"Interesting names. Better than Blue's." Green said.

"I heard that!" Said girl cried angrily.

Another knock on the door came, and we signaled okay. It was none other than Grey. The young gentleman took off his hat, revealing his messy black hair. He walked towards us slowly with a big smile on his face.

"These are the ones?" He asked.

"Yes. Amber and Wulf." Yellow said quietly.

"Sublime...I have a message from Arceus. He comes to you in full form!" Grey said loudly, as a hologram of Arceus sprung out in front of the room, scaring most of us.

"Greetings, Dexholders. Hello Gold, Yellow, I haven't seen you in a while." He chuckled.

"Don't remind me." Gold said, exasperated.

"I wish the children many blessings, Red and Yellow. Don't worry Blue...your time will come quickly." He said.

"As you all know, we are awaiting the arrival of the cardinals. They will awaken in fourteen to seventeen years, I can't exactly pinpoint it."

"We'll be ready." I said firmly.

"I know. As will your children. They will fight with you, and some of you may die in battle. I came to say that a new member has emerged."

"Who?" We all managed to ask at the same time.

"Her name is SALIGIA. She was created by the combined genes of the cardinals, and you all." He said solemnly.

"How did they get our DNA?" Silver asked.

"Battles, stealing, and research. They know you all like the back of their hand."

"What should we do?" Lyra asked worriedly.

"Just live your lives as normal for now. Eat, drink, love and be merry!" His mood suddenly changed. "I will tell you when the time is right."

With that, he left. Grey got up, and cleared his throat.

"I must leave. Congrats, Red and Yellow." He said as he dashed out the door.

"You two need some rest. I'm sure Black and White want to see them too." Green said. "Let's go."

There were a few groans, but they all left in a fair manner. As they left, the doctors came in and put them on the tables to sleep, and clothed them. With a smile they left, and we were alone with our babies.

I grabbed a blanket and curled up on the bench. "Night, Mommy Yellow."

"Goodnight, big Daddy." Yellow giggled.


	2. Prologue: Trist's Sorrow

_**Hello again. This is even shorter, so...yeah. I won't do chapters for all the births, just the first four. Thank you all for following me this far, whether you reviewed or not. If you haven't, I encourage you to do so because I'd like to thank you personally. Enough tears, let's get some questions answered!**_

_** ?-?-?-?-?**_

_** "..."**_

_** "So it's been a year..."**_

_** "Only fifteen more to go."**_

_** "This is so strange..."**_

_** "Yet I feel my power growing..."**_

_** "I wonder how the others are doing..."**_

_** "Ouch..."**_

_** "This hurts..."**_

_** "Being suspended like this..."**_

_** "I feel..."**_

_** "Sorrow..."**_

_** "That is my virtue, of course."**_

_** "I don't know if I'm cut out for this..."**_

_** "Nonetheless..."**_

_** "Master said they cannot win..."**_

_** "There are eight of us..."**_

_** "And eight of them..."**_

_** "But they have their parents..."**_

_** "We have SALIGIA..."**_

_** "So we have nine..."**_

_** "Those brats will feel the sorrow..."**_

_** "Of me and my Pokemon..."**_

_** "Darkrai joined me..."**_

_** "Because we are both sad..."**_

_** "We all connected with a legendary Pokemon..."**_

_** "Whether by force, or not."**_

_** "Wait..."**_

_** "Wasn't there another that Master recruited...?"**_

_** "Ah...yes."**_

_** "Only friend Ghetsis could conjure a beast so maddening..."**_

_** "I look forward to standing by you..."**_

_** "Genesect..."**_


End file.
